The Spy
by cullenobsession18
Summary: Bella is working for the Volturi, spying on the Cullens. What happens when Bella does something she didn't think possible? She falls in love. Will she betray the Volturi and stay with the Cullen's? Or leave the only person she's ever loved? R&R Pleasseee
1. Chapter 1

_A demon is an evil spirit, or devil, in the ordinary English usage of the term. This definition is, however, only approximate. In polytheistic religions the line between gods and demons is a shifting one: there are both good demons and gods who do evil. In monotheistic systems, evil spirits may be accepted as servants of the one God, so that demonology is bound up with angelology and theology proper._

I walked slowly through the forest, listening to every slight crunch of a leaf, or the steady slow intake of breath. I wasn't in any hurry to get there; where ever 'there' was.

I didn't really care where I was going, or rather where I was ordered to go. It would soon be over, an then I could go back to what I do best, what I will always do ...Be a demon.

The scent burned in my nose as I wondered down the trail, I could see the lightness of the white house up ahead. Ugh, vampires.. my favourite immortals, not!

Plastering a smile on my face, I quivered as I turned my eyes a welcoming caramel colour and stepped out into the meadow in front of the mansion.

Its to be hoped these 'Cullens' are as welcoming as Aro seems to think.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?...As much as Id love to be able to read minds... I'm afraid I cant, so your just going to have to tell me in a... REVIEW =] ha**

**Ill answer any questions you have regarding the story... just review or PM me =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... Just want to say I don't own twilight... obviously... so ... don't arrest me or anything..**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews =] you get where I'm going ...=D**

I stood on the porch staring at the huge intimidating double doors. Should I knock? Surly they would of heard me coming, but is it just customary to knock on a strangers door before you enter? I didn't know the rules of etiquette in the supernatural world.

Just then the heavy looking door swung open, and there stood a tall blond vampire. I tried to keep my features as natural as possible, but the way they all gawked at me, it seemed I had failed.

''Hello, are you lost?'' His voice drifted through the air like a melody.

''No, I just came across your scent as I was passing through, and thought id check it out.'' I smiled. It seemed each member of the clan was stood around the door. They were all very beautiful, but then again what vampire isn't? It was all part of a vampires make-up, look pretty and inviting. Yet ominous and terrifying at the same time.

I noticed one in particular, she was small and had inky black hair stuck up in all directions. She clung to who I suspected was her mate, her face a mixture of worry and annoyance. Her eyes searched me from head to toe, looking for something to pick out it seemed. She clearly didn't trust me.

''Would you like to come in?'' The worried girl shared a short look with a taller male, with bronze hair flopping in a remarkable disarray. His perfect jaw was clenched tight. That must be Edward the mind reader, the one Aro wanted.

''If its not an inconvenience?''

''Of course not, come'' He waved his hand back, causing his family to form an aisle for me to walk through. I stared straight forward as I walked, knowing that if I turned my head id most probably catch a pair of unwelcoming eyes.

''What is your name?'' He asked as we converged around the seating area.

''Bella''

''Nice to meet you Bella, my name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. Also this is Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper and Edward'' My eyes rested on Edward, his penetrating gaze caused me to look away. I knew he couldn't read my mind but it felt like he was almost about to burst through my skull with his eyes.

''Nice to meet you all'' I smiled to them all.

''I see your a vegetarian also.''

''Yes I have been all my... immortal life'' He laughed a short laugh as did Esme.

''Where have you come from?'' Edward blurted. Esme shot him a warning glance, but I could see she was eager to know too.

''I've just come from Canada, not many veggies down there'' I grinned.

I knew they were all searching for something, something not right or off. Its right I'm not a vampire so they should be wary. But I can easily pass for one. My heart doesn't beat, my skin is white and ice cold. And I suppose you could say I'm beautiful, my long chocolate hair swings down to the tip of my bum, and causes my skin to look even whiter maybe almost translucent.

My eyes aren't naturally caramel colour, unfortunately. But being a demon obviously has its down sides. My eyes are usually black, completely. There is no definition between my iris and pupil, apart from a tiny red outline.

''Alice can I speak with you please'' Edward stood and gestured to the door. They both danced outside and walked to the far edge of the meadow, probably thinking that I wouldn't be able to hear. But unlucky for vampires, I can hear a lot further than them.

_''I cant read her mind, and you cant see anything so what does it mean?''_

_''I'm not sure, it doesn't necessarily mean she is a threat, but it might mean she has a power, the kind that can block both of us''_

_''I doubt that, I just don't think we should trust her yet. We don't know if she's lying''_

_''But why would she? What would be the point? I think were taking this abit too far Edward''_

_''Maybe, I just feel useless not being able to read her mind''_

_''Oh and you don't think it pisses me off being blind?''_

They both laughed, and made their way to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please guys.. keep reviewing I want to know what you think about this, and whether I should carry on**

I sat down at the grand piano, my fingers tracing over the smooth ivory keys. Music seemed like an escape to me, a place where I was a normal person with a normal life. I let the urge take over and my fingers started to play a soft melody, nothing too complex but it was still sweet.

I stopped mid song as I felt eyes burn into my back. I didn't turn because I knew who it was, Edwards sickly sweet scent stung in my nostrils.

''Do you play?'' I asked.

''Yes, may I?'' He hovered at the side of me. I stood off the bench and he took my place.

His fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, and as the tune formed together I realised he was playing my song, but a lot more intricate.

''Its beautiful'' I murmured.

After the interrogation earlier today, asking me my intentions here, and where I was heading. Most of the Cullens went out to hunt. But the two that trusted me the least stayed behind, Edward and Alice. I didn't know why it was so easy for me to lie, maybe because id had too many years practice. But the way the words just rolled off my tongue, no one would suspect that I was deceiving them.

The song rang out on the final notes and the room dropped into silence. Edward stared at the dark wood of the grand piano, his features always creased with annoyance or sadness. I could tell my thoughts being private got to him, but I was glad. Otherwise this wouldn't work

''I know you don't trust me'' I was confident with my words.

''I don't trust anyone, don't be offended.''

''Oh, I'm not. If I were in your shoes I wouldn't trust me either. But I just wanted you to know, I don't have anything to hide.''

''Good'' He stood, taller than me and glanced once at my eyes. The amber swirling like fire, his gaze intense.

As soon as Edward left the room, Alice danced into it with her short little arms stretching around a rather large pile of clothes.

''I noticed you didn't have anything with you, so I thought you could use these. You know just some things I don't really wear any more.'' I looked through the pile, most of the pieces still had the tag on.

''Erm.. thanks''

''There's a room you can use on the second floor, on your left hand side.''

The room was rather empty, apart from a large cream leather couch that took over the whole back wall. A wooden book case in the corner by the door, that was ram packed with books. And a long wardrobe with mirrors for doors. It was quite a peaceful space actually.

I dumped the clothes and picked out any two pieces not bothering what they were. Fashion wasn't exactly a necessity to me, like it apparently is to Alice.

As I undressed I caught sight of myself in the mirrors. I stared over my shoulder at the 'thing' staring back at me. I had a line of deep red scales running down my spine right to the tip of my bum. I mean I call them scales but there more like spines. It didn't really matter what I called them, they were there and they made me different. Made me stand out.

Sometimes I really despised what I am, hated myself and everything I do. Yet there is nothing I can do to change it, nothing I can do to make myself any different. I might as-well just stick a pair of horns on and make myself known to the world, 'HEY I'm evil, what you gonna do about it?'' I suppose that's the emotional spiral of being a demon. You either love it or hate it, but at the end of the day... nobody gives a shit.


End file.
